Axel
Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, was the Nobody of Lea and No. VIII within Organization XIII. History Meeting Roxas and Xion Axel convinced Roxas to join Organization XIII after he declined Xemnas' initial offer and took him to the top of Twilight Town's Clock Tower where they ate sea-salt ice cream. He led Roxas to a meeting where he was formally inducted as Organization's No. XIII and was assigned his caretaker. A few days later, while trying to get Roxas to remember his name, Axel escorted him to the Round Room and angered Vexen when he failed to acknowledge him. He ignored Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, and Marluxia's comments about his assignment and placed Roxas on his throne. When he sat down for the meeting, he set off a whoopie cushion placed for him by Larxene and Demyx, annoying him. Alongside the rest of the Organization, he was introduced to their newest member: Xion. Afterward, while lounging in the Common Area, Roxas used him to hide from Xion. The next day, Saïx assigned Axel to oversee Roxas' first mission, claiming that everyone else had already for their missions. Though Axel pointed out that Demyx was still present, he agreed to accompany Roxas. When Roxas showed interest in Xion, he asked Saïx for her name and departed for Twilight Town. Once there, he explained to Roxas that his mission was to collect hearts from Heartless and was one of two who can do so because he wielded a Keyblade. After several Heartless appeared, Axel weakened them and had Roxas finish them off to collect their hearts. Satisfied with his performance, Axel brought Roxas back to the top of the Clock Tower to eat sea-salt ice cream and reminded him of the first time he brought him. He told Roxas that he had to start memorizing things now and asked him if he had his name memorized. Though Roxas said "Axess", Axel accused him of doing it on purpose. Six days later, Axel was assigned another mission with Roxas to collect hearts in Twilight Town. Afterward, he asked Roxas what he thought of the other members and Roxas told him that he learned there were good and bad apples and thanked him for taking care of him. After seeing Hayner, Pence, and Olette buy sea-salt ice cream, Axel suggested he and Roxas do the same as they're friends. When Roxas questioned what friend meant, Axel said they ate ice cream together and laughed at stuff together. At the Clock Tower, Axel suggested that they meet up at the spot every day after missions instead of bouncing between work and the Castle That Never Was. After doing so for a few days, Axel told Roxas that he was assigned to Castle Oblivion and wouldn't be able to meet at the Clock Tower for a while. He told Roxas not to worry yet belittled that by saying it'd be hard to do without a heart and left the Clock Tower to prepare. Returning to the castle, Axel was approached by Saïx, who informed him that Xemnas tasked him with finding and disposing of potential traitors at Castle Oblivion. In Castle Oblivion Aftermath Weeks later, Axel saved Roxas from several Possessors in Twilight Town and the two of them ate ice cream together atop of the Clock Tower. He returned to his room in the Castle That Never Was when Saïx entered, asking him for a report on the events that happened at Castle Oblivion. Axel informed Saïx that he was correct about the treasonous members and ensured that everyone who would interfere with their plans had been removed. Saïx thanked him and departed, which Axel remarked creeped him out. The following day, Axel was assigned another mission with Roxas to collect hearts at Twilight Town. He was given an expired elixir from Roxas, which energized him enough to complete the mission. While on a mission in Agrabah, Axel laughed at Roxas's desire to prove his worth to Saïx. Upon returning home, Axel decided to hit the showers, which Roxas also decided to do, grabbing clean clothes for both of them. The next morning, Axel entered the Grey Area when Roxas asked him about Xion's whereabouts though he or the Organization XIII Moogle hadn't seen her. After Saïx walked in, he informed them that Xion had been assigned to take care of a giant Heartless in Twilight Town and sent Roxas on a mission. After he left, Axel was told to stop coddling the Key Bearer. After his mission, Axel joined Roxas atop of the Clock Tower and noticed a commotion from the woods, which they believed could be Xion. He followed Roxas to the site and saved him from an attack by the Veil Lizard, though Xion had collapsed from exhaustion. After defeating the Heartless, Axel joined Roxas and Xion atop of the Clock Tower and began to eat ice cream. When Roxas noticed that Xion wasn't eating her's, Axel suggested she share whatever was on her chest as that's what friends were for. She told them about her inability to use a Keyblade, and after complaining about Saïx, Axel came up with the plan to have Roxas and Xion go on missions together so that Roxas can collect hearts for her. The next day, Axel helped convince Saïx to the arrangement and assured Xion that friends leaned on each other from time to time. from separating Roxas and Xion.]] Axel watched as Roxas and Xion departed for a mission together. Afterward, while with them at the Clock Tower, Axel told them he didn't know the difference between a friend and a "best friend" as he didn't have one. Twenty days later, Axel met with Roxas and Xion at the Clock Tower and asked how the mission went. Though Roxas claimed he could handle both quotas, Axel agreed with Xion that the other members may start to suspect. The next day, he stopped Demyx from goading Xion into showing him her Keyblade though worried that Saïx had figured out their ruse. Predicting a confrontation, Axel slept in the Grey Area that night and woke up in time to convince Saïx to let both Key Bearers partner for one last mission. After Xion regained the use of her Keyblade, Axel attended a meeting with the other members at the Altar of Naught. He entered the Grey Area with Roxas afterward and commented on Xion's eagerness to show off her Keyblade. When Saïx noted Xion's happiness, Axel agreed and declared she was more motivated. At the Clock Tower, Axel was asked to live with Roxas and Xion after they completed Kingdom Hearts. Though Axel cautioned the Nobodies about the reality of living together, he agreed to their proposal, musing that being around them made them feel as if he had a heart. The next day, Axel saw Roxas as he left for his mission. He looked up at Kingdom Hearts and remarked that living with them might not be a bad idea. Monitoring Xion Before he embarked on his mission, Axel was tasked with keeping an eye over Xion by Saïx, who wanted a report on her behavior and fighting patterns. At Twilight Town, Axel observed Xion and noted that he didn't know much about her other than she fought like Roxas, which he attributed to both wielding the Keyblade. After the mission, Pluto ran up to them, a note attached, asking for them to care of him. Axel believed that Saïx wouldn't let Xion adopt the dog, but decided it wouldn't hurt to ask. At the Castle That Never Was, Axel was shocked when Saïx agreed to let Xion keep it and when he mentioned that they used to play with a dog when they were humans. However, Saïx revealed he allowed Xion to keep the dog in exchange for Axel returning to Castle Oblivion and asked for his report. Though Axel stated that Xion performed well, he was instructed to always watch her and immediately report any changes, confusing him. Axel attempted to sleep during his day off but attended a meeting with Roxas led by Xion, who wanted to ensure they made the most of their day off. Though Axel attempted to explain that days off could be spent however the individual wanted and were to rest, he relented and decided to join Xion in whatever she decided. He went with Roxas and Xion to the Clock Tower and easily ate his sea-salt ice cream bars. He noticed Hayner, Pence, and Olette playing frisbee and wondered if they were on summer vacation, which he explained was a whole month off. Though Roxas couldn't believe they had that much time off, Axel clarified that they were given homework to have something to do. He told Roxas and Xion that he had been assigned a classified mission though they became upset that he hid something from them despite being friends. Axel explained that everyone had dark secrets, even from friends, and joked with Roxas when he claimed he wouldn't hide anything from them. After he returned to the Castle That Never Was, Axel headed to his room to nap when Saïx approached him. He noted that he had become too attached to Roxas and Xion and accused him of ruining their plans. Axel said he believed he was doing a good job of following the plan and accused Saïx of being the one who changed. Axel returned from his mission to Castle Oblivion and met Roxas atop of the Clock Tower, though Xion failed to show. The next day, he met Roxas at the Clock Tower again but told Roxas he hadn't seen Xion that day either. After Roxas told him that Xion had left the Clock Tower upset, Axel wondered if Roxas had pushed the wrong button. He explained that while guys and girls have buttons, girls are more complicated and that Roxas would achieve true maturity once he realized how they connected. Later, he found Roxas in the Grey Area sleep-deprived from thinking about buttons all night. He told Roxas he had been overthinking his comments and said he sounded like a human for worrying he'd get hurt. After Roxas explained he was worried about hurting Xion, Axel watched as several Dusks suddenly brought in an unconscious Xion. He followed Roxas to Xion's room and asked how Xion was doing. After Roxas assured him she'll be fined, he asked if Saïx hated Xion. Axel laughed and reminded Roxas that as Nobodies, they can't "like" or "hate" anyone and that their actions are a result of their human memories. He clarified the explanation by calling Saïx a jerk when he entered the room and demanded they go to their missions. Axel noticed that Roxas had become angry and reminded him that Luxord was waiting for him in the Grey Area. After he left, Axel apologized to Saïx and explained how Roxas had asked why he mistreated Xion. When Saïx remarked that it was stupid, Axel realized that Saïx was hiding something about Xion and demanded to know. Though Saïx brushed him off, he suggested he search Vexen's lab for the truth. Axel returned to Castle Oblivion until he found a journal titled "The Truth about Naminé". Personality Abilities Appearances }} Trivia * Axel was the eighth member of Organization XIII to be terminated. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII